


Day Seventeen: Theatre

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Theatre, drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “Can you help me run my lines?” Thomas pulled himself up onto the stage, sitting cross-legged as he watched James.“Shouldn’t you know them all by now?” James frowned at him. “The show is a week away.”





	Day Seventeen: Theatre

James flipped through the script while the actors on stage continued rehearsing, following along with the lines in case someone forgot theirs. Mr Washington, their drama teacher and director, had tasked James with making sure everyone knew their lines and James was very happy to have any task, as long as he never had to foot on stage while there were people in the audience. James was very happy working backstage, while the other more extroverted members of the drama club took to the stage. 

“James?”

“Yes, Mr Washington?” James said, looking up from the script. 

“I need to go to the office quickly,” Mr Washington said, standing. “Can you supervise the rehearsal for ten, fifteen minutes.”

“Sure,” James shrugged, glancing back to the stage where the group of actors were taking a quick water break. 

“Thank you,” Mr Washington smiled. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Okay,” James said, watching Mr Washington leave the auditorium before turning back to the stage. The cast of teens had slipt into small groups, talking quietly. 

“Yo, James?” John Laurens called, a bottle of water in one hand. 

“Yes?” James said, settling the script down in his lap. 

“Where’d GWash go?” 

James huffed, rolling his eyes. “ _Mr Washington_ went to the office. He’ll be back in ten minutes. For now, let’s run Act One Scene Seven again.”

“Can’t we have a break until he gets back?” Thomas asked, sitting on the edge of the stage, legs swinging back and forth. 

“No,” James said, flipping through his script to get to the requested scene. “The show opens in two weeks. We have lots of rehearsing that needs to get done. So let’s go. Act One Scene Seven. Go.”

—

“Hey, James?” Thomas leaned against the side of the stage, watching as James swept, preparing the stage for the rehearsal that afternoon. 

“Yes?” 

“Can you help me run my lines?” Thomas pulled himself up onto the stage, sitting cross-legged as he watched James. 

“Shouldn’t you know them all by now?” James frowned at him. “The show is a week away.”

“I do know them,” Thomas said, smiling innocently. “There is just a part that I find tricky.”

“So you should run that part with your scene mate,” James said, returning to his sweeping. “Not me. I’m not an actor, Thomas.”

“I know,” Thomas sighed. “But I need your help. Please, James?”

James looked over at Thomas and sighed, running a hand over his face before nodding. “Fine, Thomas. What scene?”

“The opening scene in Act Two,” Thomas said, jumping to his feet with a grin. 

“What’re you struggling with?” James asked, moving to lean the broom against the wall backstage before returning to Thomas’ side.

“I can’t quite figure out what my character’s motivation is in this scene,” Thomas said, watching James.

“Well,” James said, head tilting slightly to the side. “What is happening in the scene?”

“Come now, James, I know you’ve read the script,” Thomas teased, stepping a little closer. 

“Of course I have, Thomas,” James huffed, crossing his arms. “But you asked for my help so you do as I say.”

“Yes, sir,” Thomas chuckled, giving James a mock salute. 

James sighed, “Just tell me what happens in the scene, Thomas.”

“Well, my character comes back from being away for a long time,” Thomas said, clicking his tongue as he thought. “And he sees the girl he had a crush on in high school for the first time.”

“How does he feel when he sees her?” James asked.

“Well, considering they end up getting together at the end of the play I’m gonna say he was probably a bit nervous and excited,” Thomas said, taking another step into James’ space. They were standing pretty close together in the center of the stage now. 

James nodded, “When your character is talking to his love interest, what does he want to get out of the interaction? Does he want to know any specific information? Does he want to get something?”

“Well, he asks if she’s dating anyone so he definitely wants to know that,” Thomas said, stepping in closer and resting a hand on James’ waist. “And he-“

“Thomas?” James interrupted softly, huffing softly. 

“Yes?” Thomas said softly, innocently. 

“Was asking me to help you with this scene just a ruse to get me to stop working and pay attention to you?” James whispered. 

“Maybe,” Thomas gave a small shrug and a smile. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” James whispered, smile equal parts fond and exasperated. “But hurry up. I’ve got to finish cleaning the stage before everyone comes in to _actually_ rehearse.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
> Am I completely happy with this one? No. Am I posting it anyway? Apparently.


End file.
